Ella es mía
by potter421
Summary: Piper porfin le pudo decir a Percy lo de Annabeth. Y asi los dos junto ban a Malibu, donde una hermosisima diosa prepara algo jugoso para que ellos se den cuenta que son el Uno para el Otro. Con besos, engaños y bromas de mal gusto esta historia llegara a su fin (o talvez no).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, a todo el mundo. Aquí está la continuación de** **Soy de Ella** **. Otra cosa más, un agradecimiento a esas tres personas que comentaron el primer día de publicado. (Tal vez esto se convierta en un Two-Shot)**

 **Advertencia: Va a ver un intento de lemon como en el otro**

 **Discleimer: Esto no es mío, si no de Rick Riordan**

 **Pareja: Piper x Percy (FUTURO no rápido)**

* * *

 **Piper estaba** lista, preparada para darle la virginidad al hombre de su vida. Estaba yendo a la cabaña de Zeus, ocultándose de las arpías. Al llegar a la cabaña de Zeus, fue a la ventana para ver si estaba despierto, como siempre hacia. Noto a alguien más con Jason, al visualizar bien noto que era Annabeth. "¿Qué hará Annabeth allí?", se pregunto Piper.

Al no poder oír, por la ventana, no sabía de lo que hablaban. El corazón de Piper se sintió traicionado cuando vio a Annabeth besar a Jason, con pasión. Pero lo mas que le sorprendió era notar que Jason ya estaba desnudo, no lo avía notado ya que se preguntaba que hacia Annabeth allí.

Siguió observando cómo Jason la besaba como nunca él la había besado a ella, como poco a poco su supuesta "mejor amiga" y su "novio" tenían relaciones, como le daba cariño a ella.

Piper había sentido que su novio había perdido afecto hacia ella hacia algunas semanas.

Lo vio todo, como la penetraba, la besaba y la tocaba. Sus lágrimas, que salieron desde el primer beso que presencio, mojaban su cara. Acepto la realidad: Jason le estaba engañando con Annabeth.

" _¿Que piensas hacer, hija; decírselo a Percy o no decir nada y aparentar que todo está bien?"_ Dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

Era su madre.

" _No se madre, ¿Qué hago? No quiero que Percy salga lastimado, tu sabes que su defecto fatídico es la lealtad."_ Piper le dijo a su madre con preocupación por su amigo.

" _Pues planea algo, eres lista. Podrás superar esto. Has que Percy se entere de esto de una forma que ellos no sospechen.̶_ Afrodita le dijo a su hija predilecta. ̶ _Si necesitas mi ayuda, hija, solo llámame."_

Y la voz desapareció.

Y la hija de Afrodita se fue a su cabaña, sin notar que el hijo de Júpiter la había visto.

* * *

Paso una semana desde que Piper vio a su "ex novio" y a su "ex amiga" en lo suyo. Ya tenía un plan, solo faltaba el día y la fecha.

Piper estaba detrás de unos arbustos, espiando a Jason que estaba nervioso.

Jason se ponía más nervioso ya que Anni se estaba tardando. Se preparaba para irse cuando vio a Annabeth entrar en escena. Ella llevaba una camisa del campamento con unos shorts. Jason sonrió al verla llegar, cuando estuvieron cerca se besaron.

Llevaban una semana sin besarse por lo de Piper.

"Extrañaba esto" dijo Anni

"Si" dijo Jason con emoción.

Ellos estuvieron hablando por hora y media sin sentir la mirada de odio que mandaba la mestiza oculta.

"Sera mejor irme, Percy me debe de estar buscando" La bruja, como le puso Piper, dijo a Jason.

"Tienes razón, nos vemos esta noche en mi cabaña" Le dijo el rubio teñido.

Piper sonrió, ya tenía una idea mejor que el plan original.

* * *

 **En la mansión de Tristan McLean, en Malibu**

El actor pensaba en su hija y el maldito novio de esta. Cuando él conoció a Jason, no le agrado mucho. Había un rastro de culpabilidad en el rostro del joven **.**

Tristan se sorprendió al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta. _"Como alguien atravesó mi perímetro de seguridad"_ Se pregunto el actor.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a la persona que le dio una hermosa hija.

Anna.

La mujer más hermosa que había visto y que seguía amando aunque hayan pasado años. Seguía como la recordaba. Con el pelo color caoba y sus ojos calidoscopios. Vestía un vestido blanco veraniego. El actor se quedo mudo, lo único que pudo pensar fue _"Esta hermosa"_.

"Hola Tristan" Dijo "Anna" con seguridad.

"Annn-na" Dijo con nerviosismo, pues llevaba años sin oír esa voz.

"No te pongas nervioso, Tristan. Vengo aquí para hablar sobre nuestra hija." Dijo "Anna"

Después de eso "Anna" le explico a Tristan todo. Que ella era una diosa, precisamente Afrodita, (el no le creía pero ella se volvió rubia o pelirroja) que su hija estaba en un campamento para semidioses y otras cosas más.

Afrodita decidió ir a lo que ameritaba, le conto su plan. El actor estuvo feliz con lo de separar a Jason de Piper pero se enfogono con lo que le tocaba a él. Hacer que se unan su hija y el hijo del dios del mar. Dándoles un lugar donde puedan conocerse bien. Cerca del mar.

Al principio no quiso, así que Afrodita se puso sensual y cachonda (mira si acababa de estar con Ares y tal vez Apolo). El mortal no pudo sopor…

 **ERROR DEL SISTEMA ERROR ERROR MOMENTO MUY** **DIFICIL DE NARRAR** **EROTICO PARA DESCRIBIRLO ERROR ERROR**

Después de esa INCREIBLE experiencia, la diosa le prometió que iba a venir todas las noches que Piper y el hijo de Poseidón estuvieran allí.

El mortal se durmió, después de haber aceptado, pensando en el buen SEXO que iba a tener.

La diosa volvió al Olimpo, suspirando, donde le esperaba el dios del mar totalmente erecto para "convencerla amablemente" en seguir con el plan.

 **De vuelta en el Campamento Mestizo**

Piper, con ayuda de un hijo de Hermes. Escribió una carta para Percy con la letra de Jason que decía:

" _Hermano,_

 _Podrías venir a mi cabaña, después del toque de queda._

 _, Jason"_

Gracias a los dioses que Jason y Percy ya habían hecho esto, porque sería sospechoso (aunque creo que no lo notaria).

Se preparo, ya que la mañana siguiente se iría con su padre.

 **Por la noche, después del toque de queda.**

Antes de la cena Piper, le pidió a su madre que le diera el don de la invisibilidad para poder estar ahí; esta acepto.

Con sumo cuidado entro a la cabaña de Zeus para ver mejor, espero hasta que llegaron Annabeth y Jason. Estos entraron besándose, después de quitarse la ropa y estar a punto de empezar la acción entro Percy a la cabaña. Percy entro en silencio al ver la imagen que lo golpeo, a Annabeth con las piernas abiertas ante Jason.

"¡Por los dioses, ¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí?!" Dijo sorprendido.

"Per…" Intento decir Annabeth, ya que Percy le interumpio.

"NO HABLES, ANNABETH. ESTABAS A PUNTO DE TENER SEXO CON JASON. DEBI DEJARTE PUDRIENDOTE EN EL TARTARO [ **1]** " Grito Percy mientras veía a Annabeth con ojos _"¿Por qué me has hecho esto?"_.

Después de esto salió corriendo a su cabaña.

 **Percy**

Estaba molesto y me sentía traicionado, pero sé que tengo una gran amiga. Ya que según parecía ninguno de ellos podían ver a Piper, yo sí. Uní cabos (esta palabra es bien rara en mi boca, se ve que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Annabeth).

Espere cerca de la cabaña de Afrodita, hasta que ella llego. No necesite espera ya que llego unos minutos después que yo.

Antes de que ella entrara dije "Hola, Piper"

Ella del susto salto y dijo

"Percy como me puedes ver"

"No sé, pero necesito tu ayuda"

* * *

 **Y aquí la primera parte de este Two-Shot, y siento el atraso pero la inspiración me llega de momentos y si no lo escribo se me olvida lo que pensé. Mas la escuela, que me tiene agotado. Y como siempre las criticas son bienvenidas y espero que lo hallan disfrutado.**

 **[1]Hubo una persona que me dio esta idea y aquí está.**

 _ **Vete al Tártaro, Ron Weasly**_

 _ **Potter421**_


	2. Parte 2

**Hiii, sorry por la tardanza es que durante este año empezaba la preparatoria (tambien estuvo el segundo año). Mas mis maestros no lo hacían fácil dándonos trabajos todos los días. Más la inspiración para terminarla me llego en Semana Santa de este año..**

 **(No me salen las bromas, no tengo sentido del humor )**

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **Annabeth [2]**

Me desperté por culpa de una lengua traviesa que entraba en mi vagina. Al abrir los ojos y mire hacia abajo y vi a mi amor entre mis piernas. Jason sonrió y dijo.

"Anni, será mejor que te levantes, tus hermanos se pueden preocupar por qué no estás y recuerda que no puedes utilizar la escusa de "Percy", ya que él sabe sobre lo nuestro"

"Tienes razón, mejor me voy pero acompáñame hasta mi cabaña"

"OK'

Después de vestirnos (y una buena sesión de sexo oral) salimos de la cabaña. Y lo que vimos no me gusto para nada, ya estaban todos los campistas levantados y estaban viendo lo que se estaba reproduciendo en las paredes.

Era un video porno de Jason y yo.

Todos nos estaban mirando, algunos con furia o asco y otros con deseo y lujuria (los hijos de Afrodita).

"Annabeth, ¿Esto es cierto?" Pregunto Grover.

"¿Como le pudiste hacer esto a Percy?" Dijo Rachel.

De momento, aparecieron muchas arañas, por las punzadas de dolor y el miedo caí inconsciente. Pero antes de, vi algo en la pared; un mensaje que decía. _"Hagan lo que ustedes quieran con ellos"_

* * *

 **Piper**

Estábamos esperando que llegara mi madre (que voluntariamente nos quiso llevar a Malibu). Se estarán preguntando de quien hablo, pues es de Percy de quien estoy hablando.

Anoche mientras hacíamos esa "pequeña" broma (con ayuda de la cabaña de Hécate y Leo) le pregunte si quería venir con migo a Malibu. Que estaría cerca de la playa y que podría surfear todo lo que quiera. Acepto, aunque yo creo que lo convencí desde la palabra playa.

Ahí mismo llego mi mamá.

Y nos dijo que podría llevarnos hasta el aeropuerto de Malibu donde nos recogería mi padre (no sé como el no notaria que nosotros llegamos muy rápido, pero hay vamos).

Parece ser que me quede en el limbo porque Percy ha empezado a mover su mano en frente de mi cara.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte.

"Tu madre ya llego"

"¡Hola, hija!" Mi madre dijo enfrente de mí.

"¿Están listos?" Asentimos y de momento nos encontrábamos en un aeropuerto.

"Valla que rápido" Dijo Percy con asombro.

"Hola, hija y tú debes ser Percy ¿no?" Dijo Tristan Mclean que había aparecido en escena.

"Si, papa. Como te dije anoche que Percy iba a venir conmigo"

"Sera mejor que vayamos" Dijo papa.

"Ok" Dijimos Percy al unisonó.

* * *

 **En la Mansión de Tristan Mclean, dos semanas después**

 **Tristan**

Parece ser que el plan está funcionando ya que ellos dos se pasan juntos, y por eso yo gano una buena sesión de sexo. Afrodita, cada vez que ellos se acercan más, me premia.

Será mejor que vaya a verlos, ya no los oigo.

Al llegar a la sala de estar los encuentro muy cerquita, así que me voy.

Porque si interrumpo, Afro no me da placer.

 **Percy**

Estas dos semanas me han acercado a Piper un poco más, ella me explico sobre lo que descubrió sobre Annabeth, aunque le dije que ya yo no estaba sintiendo nada por Annabeth desde hace tiempo porque la sentía distante y ni siquiera me besaba.

Ahora mismo estoy con Piper en la sala de estar en una posición muy comprometedora.

Nuestros labios se acercan peligrosamente, hasta que se unen. Tengo que decirlo " _Wow_ ", este beso ha sido el mejor desde mi primer beso.

Piper sabe besar bien. Estamos varios minutos besándonos pero la falta de aire nos separa.

"Wow" Digo esta vez en voz alta.

"Si, wow" Dice Piper con una sonrisa.

"Piper"

"Si"

"Me gustas" Y la beso con ganas.

 **NARRADOR**

Después de minutos besándose, las manos de Percy llegaron a los senos de la hija de Afrodita, y los apretó. Piper gimió, pero no se quedo atrás, sus manos llegaron hasta el pantalón de Percy y se introdujeron en estos. Y encontró lo que buscaba, el pene del joven estaba totalmente erecto, así que lo agarro. Piper no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero parecía que a Percy le gustaba.

Se separaron y Percy le quito la camisa a Piper, la recostó en el sofá y le empezó a besar el cuello y fue bajando hasta llegar a los senos de Piper y le quito el sostén. Percy se sorprendió al verlos. _"Son más grandes que los de Annabeth"_ pensó Percy, y empezó a besarlos y a succionarlos; Piper gemía con cada movimiento de Percy, ya que este tenía una mano en su intimidad más le estaba chupando los pezones.

Percy bajo cada vez más hasta llegar a los pantalones cortos de la semidiosa. Con los dientes lo quito, dejando ver unas pequeñas bragas. Percy volvió hasta la boca de Piper, besándola, mientras movía la pelvis contra la de ella. El semidiós encontraba una tela de más así que le quito las bragas.

Percy introdujo la lengua en el interior de la joven. Este sonrió, haciendo que Piper gimiera al sentir el aliento en esa área. Mientras Percy hacia eso, Piper intentaba quitarle la camisa a Percy. El joven viendo que no podía quitársela, se separo de ella y se la quito.

" _¡Wow!"_ Pensó Piper al ver al joven sin camisa. Ella decidió cambiar de posición; estando ahora ella arriba. Piper empezó a besar el cuello del joven mientras, con las manos buscaba la erección del hijo de Poseidón.

La semidiosa decidió bajar más, dejando un rastro de saliva en el torso del joven. Llegando a la entrepierna de este, le quito el pantalón (que casualmente eran de playa). Descubriendo una erección grande que le dio de lleno en la cara a Piper. Esta con la mano empezó a masturbar el pene de Percy, mientras lamia el glande. _"No me va a caber entera en la boca, pero a ya vamos"_ Pensó Piper antes de meterse el falo en la boca.

Sorpresivamente, la semidiosa se lo engullo completo; haciendo que Percy suspirara del placer. Con una mano, Percy mantenía el ritmo de la mamada. Y Piper con su lengua empezó a jugar y succionar el falo del joven. Percy, alejo la cara de Piper de su entrepierna y empezó a follar la boca de la semidiosa. Después de unos minutos en esta posición, Percy se canso; la levanto y cambio de lugar.

Ahora el arriba, decidió jugar con ella un poquitín más.

La mano del muchacho descendió hasta la el área intima de la hija de Afrodita. Allí, introdujo un dedo.

La semidiosa, queriendo sentir más de aquel dedo, se movió un poco hacia el joven.

"¿Quieres mas, verdad?" Le pregunto Percy, viendo como Piper se movía para buscar más de aquel dedo.

Ella solo se siguió moviendo. Percy decidió complacerla.

Su otra mano fue a parar al lado de la otra; su mano izquierda jugaba con el clítoris de Piper, mientras, la derecha, tenía tres dedos en el interior de la joven.

"Ah, ah, ha" eran los sonidos que salían de la boca de ella. Percy siguió embistiéndola con la mano hasta:

"Para, Percy, para" Dijo Piper al sentir algo allá abajo. El siguió sin importar que.

Unos minutos después, la joven gritaba mientras sus jugos salían de su interior mojando la mano del chico que nunca dejo de estimularla. Saco las manos empapadas, se las acerco a su boca y saboreo los jugos de la muchacha, que pronto seria penetrada.

Percy acerco su pene a la entrada de Piper.

"Espera, soy virgen" Le dijo Piper.

"Tranquila, voy a ir lento" Le contesto Percy

Piper asintió, dándole permiso.

Percy sonrió ante esto; coloco las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura y pene en la entrada de ella. El joven presiono, entrando en ella con cuidado. De momento, una onda de posesión le golpeo; todo momento con ella se mostraron en su mente. Ahí el se dio cuenta de que amaba a la hija de Afrodita. _"_ _ **Ella es mía**_ _y de nadie más_ " Pensó sonriendo el joven al estar totalmente dentro de ella.

Lo primero que noto fue la estrechez de la vagina de la joven. Le apretaba tanto, que no sabía cómo no se había venido al entrar. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Piper contorsionándose por el dolor que sentía. El joven espero un momento, hasta que vio a Piper moverse. Viendo esto, se movió e inicio ese famoso "mete/saca".

Piper gemía con cada estocada, también Percy. Tiempo después, Percy decidió darle más placer jugando con sus senos.

"AHHHhh, Percyyyy" Grito la joven cuando llego al orgasmo. Para darle más placer, el joven decidió jugar con el clítoris de ella otra vez. Además de darle más fuerte. Después de un tiempo el mestizo dijo:

"Estoy a punto"

"Dentro"

Y la mestiza tuvo su tercer orgasmo; eso sí, esta vez Percy se vino.

"AHAHAHAH" Ese era el sonido que se oía en el lugar.

Percy beso a Piper y luego diciéndole en el oído.

"Ahora eres MÍA".

Piper sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

Los dos al estar tan cansados, se durmieron en el sofá. Pero Percy, antes de caer en el mundo de Morfeo; oyó la voz de una diosa en su mente: _"Pronto vas a recibir un don de mi parte, Percy, pronto"_.

* * *

 **Salón de Tronos, Olimpo.**

Tres dioses veían la escena anteriormente narrada desde una pantalla. Estos dioses eran Atenea, Poseidón y Afrodita. Las diosas sonreían mientras Poseidón pensaba en como seria follarse a Piper.

"Felices" Dijo Afrodita.

"Claro que si"

"Obvio"

Atenea se levanto, le guiño un ojo a Poseidón y le dijo:

"Te espero en mi templo"

Poseidón sonreía coquetamente. Y la diosa se fue.

"Posy, no sé como Zeus no se ha enterado de que su hija predilecta es mas puta que yo" Dijo la diosa del amor.

"Simple, el también le mete el "Hot Dog" a ese pan." Dijo el dios sonriendo mientras iba al templo de la diosa de la sabidora.

"Ehh, será mejor le de atención a Tristan." Menciono la diosa antes de flashearse del lugar.

* * *

 **Y termino. Ya llegamos al fin de este fanfic. Aunque, probablemente no sea el fin de los personajes. Voy tratar de escribir una sucesión de lemmons sobre Percy y Piper, pero no les prometo nada.**

 **[2] Se me hizo difícil escribir desde el punto de vista de Annabeth.**

 _Vete al tártaro Ron Weasly,_

 _Potter421._


End file.
